


Running up that hill

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Biting, Emotional Sex, Frottage, Kissing, Light Sadism, M/M, Muscle Worship, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunion Sex, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Steve's not around much but he wants to be. He tries to love Bucky every second that he is.





	Running up that hill

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anon pretty much asking for steve messing with Bucky's tits lol so that's slightly what this is. Hopefully whoever you are anon, you aren't completely disappointed.
> 
> But i also took it as an opportunity to write some porn based on the Russo brothers saying that Steve had visited Bucky before iw. So ya know it's just some emotional shit.
> 
> I am still taking fic requests and prompts tho, which you can send [here](Http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> And finally, this is self edited so mistakes are mine.

Bucky breaths in deep, letting out a grunt as Steve bites into the skin of his neck like he's starving for him. 

And maybe he is.

But god- Bucky wants it bad too, Steve thinks, it's been a few weeks and the minute he got the chance he had Steve by the belt, pulling him into the makeshift room that he's been staying in. Begging for Steve to touch him.

It's not much for privacy but there's something tranquil about it, Steve's noticed. From the lake to the dirt floor. And really, maybe that's what got him back, Steve wonder's. Being stripped bare. 

It reminds him of when they were young and didn't have much at all and Steve kind of gets why he likes it there so much. 

He kind of wishes he could stay there too. 

There's candles lit and the curtains shut and the walls don't do much for soundproofing but Steve lets himself moan as he tastes Bucky's skin, just the taste of him and sweat and- God he missed him so much. He bites in again, desperately, like he's marking his territory and that gets a shudder out of Bucky. His only hand comes up to weave tightly into Steve's hair. Pulling him in closer.

It's just long enough now that it doesn't take anything for him to really get a handful.

Steve never realized how much he liked his hair being pulled until he grew it out but now he can't even describe it, the breath gets knocked out of him, grunting as Bucky tugs his hair tightly into his fist. 

And Steve just wants to eat him alive 

He kisses wet and dirty down the column of Bucky's neck, sucking and biting as he works his mouth down Bucky's body until he hits the curve of Bucky's lat where he lets himself bite in until Bucky growls. The muscle flexing under his teeth.

The sound is guttural and feral and something about it makes Steve growl too, his hands coming up to pin Bucky's arm down by his bicep onto the thin bed below him. His cock so hard that he can't keep himself from grinding it against the side Bucky's bare leg. Feeling his leg hair and sweat scrape against his skin. 

Bucky keens, shoulders pressed down tightly, fingers curling uselessly. But he allows Steve to get at his neck and dig his teeth in like an animal. Like Steve's his prey. Tilting his head, begging for Steve to give him more. 

Steve knows that Bucky would gladly allow him to shred him apart. He'd thank him for it.

But Steve's mind is on something else. 

“God Buck,” he groans, letting his hips start drag into Bucky's bare thigh, letting him feel how hard he is for him. They're both naked, both so desperate that the couldn't stand not feeling skin, the moment that they got inside.

Bucky's hips fuck up into nothing in response, his own cock curled up against his belly and Steve has to fight himself not to drop down and put his mouth on it, suck it like he's sucking Bucky's neck. 

“God- What have you been doing to get like this, huh?” Steve asks, pulling his mouth up from Bucky's shoulder to look down at his body. At the cut lines of his abs and the swell of his pecs and the sweat rolling down them as his chest rises and falls, breathing so heavily. All for him.

Steve licks his lips and lets his hands slide down Bucky's bicep, feeling the muscles there flex and relax. The sweatiness of his skin letting his palm slide smoothly until he's got his fingers wrapping around Bucky's ribcage. Feeling between the bones there.

Bucky's dick curls up desperately but he doesn't give Steve any answer besides an empty moan. His arm up above his head still, hand gripping the edge of the mattress likes got to hang on or else he might fall without Steve holding him down. 

Sweat rolls down his chest, dripping into the concave of his armpit and Steve wants to taste him so bad that he just can't keep himself from curling down to get his mouth against it, breathing him in deeply.

He's not dirty or anything, they only just got here, the sweat only came from the heat. But Steve smells him, his skin and his body and his scent and he lets his mouth run over the hair there, taking him in as much as he can. It gets him even fucking harder, posessively so, letting his dick grind and drip sweat and slick against Bucky's thigh. He lets himself lick at the sweat, just to take Bucky in as much as he can before he pulls away.

Sitting up onto his knees, Steve runs his hands up the expanse of Bucky's chest. 

It's the first time tonight that he's really gotten a good look at Bucky from above, looming over his body to see the tight, slick curves of muscles, the sharp lines of his hip bones and his collarbones and the hardness of his nipples and his cock and- god he's so fucking beautiful, Steve thinks.

He wants to sink inside of him and never leave. 

Bucky breathes in through his nose sharply, stuttering the breath as Steve starts to slide his calloused palms over Bucky's nipples before sliding them right back down, feeling his abs pull under his fingertips.

Bucky's mouth stays open, jaw hooked, his eyes lidded and so fucking impossibly dark that they're all pupil. Needy for it.

And fuck- Steve wants to fuck the life out of him. 

He finally throws his leg over Bucky's thighs, successful straddling him so he can really get at his body. 

Bucky's arm goes to move but Steve catches it back into his grasp, digging his fingers into Bucky's bicep and Bucky just lets it happen. He relaxes down into the bed, eyes threatening to roll back as Steve pins him down and adjusts his hips until he can press their dicks together. 

“Your fucking body,” Steve growls, looking into Bucky's eyes as he whines and tries to drag his cock up into Steve's. “You want it so bad don't you?”

Shaking, Bucky licks at his lips and curls his hips up again, too pinned down to do much, but he begs, “Fuck Steve, please.” 

And god it's a practice in self control if anything, Steve probably wants it just as bad as Bucky does. 

He lets his eyes drift down, back to the swell of Bucky's chest. The muscles tight there, stacked up and solid and- before he can even think about it he lowers himself, licking up the curve of Bucky's pec. 

He bites into the muscle, hearing Bucky keen above him, nipples hard against Steve's mouth. 

“Yeah,” Steve whispers, “You want me to put my mouth on your tits?” 

He doesn't expect to get much of a response.

He definitely doesn't expect the one that he does get. Bucky cries out softly, hips bucking, hand curling as he tilts his head up and cries out, “Oh fuck- please Steve,” like he needs it more than he's ever needed anything.

But Steve would give him anything he could ever want. It doesn't take anything for Steve to give in and give him what he needs. He groans out “Fuck yeah,” and lets himself go in, teeth biting into Bucky's nipple posessively.

—  
Eventually he abandons keeping Bucky down in favor of getting his hands at his chest. His palms cup under the swell of his pecs, squeezing and kneading and pinching as he works Bucky's nipples with his mouth. 

The way that Bucky moans and cries likes he's such a slut for it though, gets Steve wanting to do it more. To stay there forever, latched to his chest. 

But his dick throbs- fuck, and Bucky's is dripping slick against his belly and- all he can really think about is making him cum. 

He lifts himself away breathlessly to work his hands back down instead. Sliding his thumbs over the jut of Bucky's hip bones to grip onto his hips, to keep him down by the waist, making Bucky gasp. 

“You wanna cum?” Steve asks, knowing the answer by the groan that Bucky pushes out, nodding his head. 

Steve keeps hold of his hip by one hand but lets the other run up his belly, across the plains of muscle there until he's got his hand sliding under Bucky's cock. 

Bucky sighs, flexing his ass down to get Steve hand up against his dick more. 

—  
Steve finally gives him what he wants though. He flips his hand, curling it around Bucky's dick as he presses his against it too, grabbing them both into his fist the best that he can manage.

“Yeah,” Steve growls, fucking his hips and working them both. “You're so fucking beautiful when you come,” he hears himself say. 

Bucky breathes so quickly, getting closer, body flexing. His hand comes up, feeling at Steve's abs loosely. His mouth stays open and Steve can't stop himself from leaning in, one hand coming up beside Bucky's head while the other attempts to stroke them both off. 

But god- he kisses Bucky and the way that Bucky kisses back is like he got struck by lightning, so fucking desperate and wet and breathless. He bites Steve's lip and grips his hand into Steve's hair tightly.

Pulling away, gasping, Steve stutters out a breath and then says “Fuck I'm gonna come.” but it's too late, he grabs his own dick and gives it a few strokes until he's shooting off against Bucky's chest, covering those tits of his in cum as Bucky grabs his own cock and eventually does the same. Leaving his chest dripping with it.

—  
Steve's got a handful of Bucky's chest after he cleans him, laying against him in the quiet of the room. 

He can hear Bucky breathe shallowly, evenly. His palm flat against Steve's spine to hold him in closely. 

Steve's not around much but he wants to be. He tries to love Bucky every second that he is. 

“You ever seen Brokeback mountain?” Bucky asks into the dark. 

It's a little off but Steve doesn't really question it, anything Bucky has to say to him he'll listen. “Yeah, a few years ago.”

Bucky breathes out, “I can't make it on a couple of high altitude fucks once or twice a year.” He laughs after he says it but Steve feels his chest knot up. He knows that Bucky's gonna say that he's just messing with him but...Steve knows better than that. 

He lifts up enough to see the dark shape of Bucky's face, eyes adjusted enough to look into his eyes. “Hey,” he starts. “I'm doing what I can okay. As soon as this all finally settles im with you Buck. Just you.”

Bucky nods and swallows heavily. “Yeah,” he breathes, “I know.” 

For a moment Steve just lets the silence sit, he lets himself get into Bucky's face, rub his nose against Bucky's cheek. He feels Bucky breathe under his hand and- just for a minute he pretends like what he's saying is a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr.](Http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
